Rose Petals
by AmaiYuzuki564
Summary: Oh, hi! I'm Ikuto. So my sister and Amu decide to drag me to an art gallery. Sounds interesting, right? Wait, where did everybody go? OH MY GOD, DID THAT STATUE JUST MOVE? GAH, THE LADY IN RED'S AFTER ME! D: Zeruto. Based on an RPG game called Ib.
1. Damned Art Gallery

**Me: Sup guys? I'm back, with yet another Zeruto fanfic. Jeez the only pairings I write for is Zeruto or Spamano. I really need to get creative, seriously, bros, but I had this idea buzzing around my head for weeks and I'm like, Why not? I highly doubt anyone is gonna review on this, cuz no one reads crossover fanfics anymore. ; ^ ; **

**Anyway, this is based off an RPG game called Ib. Don't know what it is? GOOGLE IT. GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP A WALKTHROUGH OF IB. RIGHT NOW.****So you at least get what the hell is going on. But if you do know what it is, good. I will do the Promise of Reunion ending and the Forgotten Portrait ending as an alternative ending.**

**Ikuto: Okay, we get it. Quit rambling already.**

**Me: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit, Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, and Ib belongs to Kouri**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Damned Art Gallery...**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, please?" Utau begged, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No. I'm not going to some stupid art museum. Amu's going with you, why do you have to ask me?"

"Because it'll be more fun with the three of us. Pleeeeeease?"

I sighed."If I say yes, will you stop bugging me?"

Utau just looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes again.

"Fine."

*timeskip*

"So why are we here, again?" I asked, clearly uninterested.

"We're here to see the works of an artist named Guertena. " Amu explained. "Not only they have paintings, but they have sculptures and other stuff as well."

"I've always admired Guertena. I can't believe I'm seeing his artwork up close!" Miki, one of Amu's Charas, exclaimed.

Speaking of Charas, you guys are probably wondering where Yoru is. Well, yea...I kinda ditched him.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling the hankerchief my mother gave me. Shut the hell up. I know, carrying around a hankerchief isn't what guys typically do, but I carry it around anyway. It feels like I have a piece of my mom with me.

"I'm gonna look around." I said.

Both Amu and Utau gave me surprised looks. "Uhm, okay. Just be careful." Utau said.

So I explore the gallery for a good 2 hours, not really finding anything interesting. Though I have to admit, Guertena's artwork is quite...different. And by that, I mean creepy. Especially the headless statues that remind me of Power Ranger suits for some reason. And don't get me started on the "Lady in Red" painting. I noticed a silver haired boy looking at the "Hanged Man" painting, but I didn't pay him any attention. I went into a room that had a huge mural hanging on the wall.

I read the title. "Fabricated World? That's a weird title."

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off before turning back on.

'_Probably just a power outage._' I thought.

Then I noticed something strange. The museum was quiet. Too quiet. I walk around the museum and there's no one around. At all. I try to open the door, but it was locked. I groaned. Great, I'm trapped in an art museum all alone. A bit freaked out, I go back to the "Fabricated World" painting. This time, there was blue paint leaking out of the frame. Red letters were stamped on the floor, spelling out "Come Ikuto." I look at the blue paint again and there was text this time.

'Come down below, Ikuto. I'll show you someplace secret~'

I go downstairs to the first floor. Strangely enough, the ropes surrounding the huge floor painting were torn and there were blue footprints near it. No way, I can dive into a painting? It's like someone wants me to jump in. I closed my eyes and reluctantly let myself fall into the painting. The weird thing was, it felt like diving into water. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a blue room. I turn right to find a door with a table and on the table, was a vase with a red rose in it.

'_It's pretty.' _I thought, though I'd never say those kind of things out loud.

I take the rose from the vase, not knowing what else to do. Then I pushed the table out of the way and opened the door. There was a painting of a smiling woman on the wall and a blue key on the floor. I had a feeling I would need the key, so I grabbed it. Suddenly, the painting changed. The woman had a creepy, twisted smile, her eyes showing nothing but insanity. Alarmed, I quickly left the room. There was the word "Theif" written in red all over the walls.

There was a note on the wall that said '_If the rose wilts, you will wilt away, too__' _

"What the hell does that mean?"

Going back to where I started, the stairs I came in through were gone.

I sighed, "Guess I gotta go left."

Walking the other way, I found another blue door at the end of the hall. I twist the knob but the door was locked. Then I remembered the key I picked up earlier. I unlocked the door with the key and walked into a green room. Another note was on the wall.

'_Beware of edges.' _it said.

Not knowing what it meant, I continued walking down the corridor. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the wall, pulling a few petals off my rose.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed (manly scream, mind you)

I ran to the other side of the hall and as I did, more hands popped out of the wall. I felt a bit of pain in my arm, so I pulled up my sleeve.

"Shit." I cursed, looking at the gash in my arm.

I rolled my sleeve back down, ignoring the wound. There was an ant painting hanging on the wall and it looked like you could take it off, so that's what I did. I went back to the other side of the hall, carefully avoiding the hands. Turning left, I found another door which led to a room with a large crack on the floor and a door at the other side.

_'Ah, I can put the ant painting on the crack and walk across it.' _

So that's what I did and it worked. Though, I somehow ended up crushing the ant in the painting. Sorry about that.

The door lead to another room that had a green key on the floor and a headless statue. I picked up the key and suddenly, the headless statue started walking towards me. Panicking, I ran back into the other room, walked across the ant painting, and ran back to the room on the other side. I heard a crashing noise from the other room, so I cracked the door open and peeked inside. There was a hole in the ant painting, so I'm guessing the statue fell through it.

Walking down the hall for the third freaking time, I used the key to open the door on the other side. The next room had a wall that looked like freaking Totoro and there was a fish shaped hole in the wall. Going into the room on my left, there was a painting of a stick person and under it said 'play hide and seek?' Then the stickman disappeared. Guessing, I pressed one of the buttons, revealing a picture of a moon. Suddenly, the lights in the room got dim. I pressed another button. A girly shriek filled the room. The painting was of, well... My reaction ahould say it all.

"Holy shit, it's a naked lady!"

A hand came out of the painting and slapped me in the face, causing more petals to fall from my rose. Taking another guess, I finally found the stickman.

'_You found me. You get a prize._' was written under him.

I heard something fall on the other side of the room. It was a wooden fish head. I picked it up and went to the other room on my right. It was just a few statues and art supplies. There was a vase filled with water. My rose was missing a few petals, so I'm like, why not? I put my rose in the vase and it returned to health within seconds. I looked at my arm to see the wound completely healed. Then I remembered the note from earlier.

'_If the rose wilts, you will wilt, too._'

Now I understand. My life is connected to the rose somehow, so if it loses it's petals, I get hurt. So does that mean I'll die if the rose loses all of it's petals? Why didn't I realize this sooner?

I heard something moving behind me. I turned around to see one of the statues moving towards me. It fell to ground, breaking into pieces and inside it was a wooden fish tail.

"So I'm guessing you put the fish head and tail together." I said, talking to no one in particular.

I went into the other room and put the fish in the fish shaped hole. The wall made a meowing noise and opened up a path leading to yet another room. There was a painting of a face moving it's tounge. As I walked closer to it, the painting spits at me.

"Ugh! For fuck's sake, man!" I yelled at the painting.

Next to that painting, there was a picture of nothing but white. I looked closely and saw a small red number nine. There was another corridor. I walked through it cautiously and sure enough, more fucking hands came out of the walls. There was a door with a sign that said, 'Liars' Room.' Nothing special about it. Just a bunch of paintings of women and another door.

I looked at the one in blue. "The only truth-speaker wears green!" It said.

I walk over to the one in green. "Stand in front of the statue, go west four steps, the south one step. That is the answer!"

"Well, this is called the Liars' room. I'll check the other ones."

"I agree with the one in yellow!" the red one said.

The yellow one says,"The one in white speaks the truth!"

"Stand in front of the statue, go east two steps, then south two steps. That is the answer!" The one in white says.

I looked at the one in brown. "Stand in front of the statue, go east four steps, the north two steps. That is the answer!"

"No one is agreeing with you, so you must be telling the truth." I said.

I go into the other room. There was a statue in the middle of the room. I stood in front of it and walked right four steps then up two steps. There was a loose tile, so I picked it up. It had a purple number four on it. I suddenly heard crashing noises. I ran back into the Liars' room to see all of the paintings covered in blood. The one in brown was badly damaged and the other paintings were holding bloody knives, all of them calling the brown one a liar.

How more fucked up can this get?

I walked out of the Liars' room back to where I came from. There were dolls hanging from the ceiling to my left. I felt like they had a clue so I checked all of them. One of the dolls had a green number eighteen on it. There was another door at the end of the hallway. Appearently it need a password to open it. There was a sign that said "Red x green + purple = ?"

"Oh I get it. Nine times eighteen plus four is one hundred sixty six, so the password must be one hundred sixty six!"

I heard the door click. I walked into a room with a tree sculpture in it. There was a wooden apple hanging from it, so I took it and left the room.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do with a wooden apple?'_

Nothing to do on this side of the room, so might as well check out the other side of the room. I found myself walking through the corridor of hell again and another hand pops out of the wall, startling me.

Seriously, what's with corridors and hands?

Turning left, I saw a sign that said, 'Beware of lips.' I kept walking and found a pair of lips attached to the wall.

"Hungry...Give food...That food...Give to me..." It said.

Okay, does this thing have mental issues?

I took the wooden apple and practically shoved it in the mouth.

"This tasty...I let you pass now. Go through my mouth." The mouth opened wide enough for me to go through.

"I don't trust this thing..." I shrugged. "Oh well, there's no other way to progress."

I went into the mouth, which led me to another room. With paintings of...guillotines. There were stairs on the other side, but when I got close to them, I sensed something was gonna fall on top of me. I quickly dodged out of the way before the giant guillotine could slice me in half. When it went back up, I quickly ran down the stairs, scared to death.

And so my epic adventure to a fucked up art gallery where all of the artwork comes to life and attacks me continues...

* * *

**Me: *stretches* Ahhh, done! Don't worry guys Ib/Ikuto will meet Garry/Zero in the next chapter and Mary/? will come later. I have this weird feeling no one is gonna review, so if I don't get any reviews, I'll delete this story and turn it into a SebSea instead.**

**So if you really like this story so far, drop a review and I'll continue it! ;)**


	2. Meeting Garry, err, I mean Zero

**Me: And so, I ended up continuing this... Eh, two reviews is good enough.  
So this is the chapter where Garry/Zero comes in! I'm still not gonna tell you guys who's gonna be Mary :3**

**Oh yeah, if you still don't know what Ib is and you didn't even bother looking it up, here: /watch?v=wRYxXc9Yobs (type in youtube dot com then copy paste this)**

**Ikuto: Yuzuki doesn't own Ib, Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara. They belong to Kouri, Matsuri Hino, and Peach-Pit, respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Meeting Garry..err I mean, Zero**

**Ikuto's POV **

Last time...

_I went into the mouth, which led me to another room. With paintings of...guillotines. There were stairs on the other side, but when I got close to them, I sensed something was gonna fall on top of me. I quickly dodged out of the way before the giant guillotine could slice me in half. When it went back up, I quickly ran down the stairs, scared to death._

And so things continue to do things...

* * *

So, after that guillotine incident, I found myself in a red room, with, you guessed it. More creepy artwork.

Can I just go home and get high off of catnip?

Anyway, looking around the room for a bit, I found a very familiar painting.

The Lady in Red.

Still scary as fuck. *Shudder*

Not finding anything useful, I walk away. I suddenly heard a crashing sound. I turned around to see the Lady in Red crawling towards me. Her upper body came out of the canvas and she was dragging the frame behind her.

"ASDFGKHKG WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled, bolting into a run. The Lady in Red continued to chase me around the room, managing to scratch me and make me lose petals in the process. She was a bit slow so I managed to lose her for a bit. I saw a red key lying on the floor where the Lady in Red once was. I quickly picked it up and ran to the door that was on the other side of the room. The Lady in Red managed to find me and she crawled towards me. I opened the door and quickly slammed it shut. I could hear her nails scratch against the wood. It looks like she can't open the door. Good.

The room looked like a library, just had shelves full of books and a door on the other side of the room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Might as well poke around for a bit.

I looked around the room but couldn't find a key or anything useful, though I did find a storybook. Might as well skim through it to kill time. I looked at the cover.

'_Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois. Written/drawn by XXXXX_'

I couldn't stop myself from snickering. The pictures look like they've been drawn by a five year old. So the book is about a group of friends at a birthday party. They eat a cake with a coin in it (which was being cut with a freaking butcher knife) and one of the kids swallows the coin. Another kid brings back the empty plate and knife, then his mom was looking for the key to the study which was always on the table, but instead of the key, there was the coin that was supposed to be in the cake. The kid left the room with the butcher knife. The next paged showed the kid covered in blood, waving a key.

I shut the book closed and put it back on the shelf. Whoever wrote this is a fucked up little girl and now, I'm scarred for life. I heard a click and went to open the door. This time it opened. I found another vase, so I put my rose in it, watching the petals grow back. But what surprised me is that the vase still had water in it, even after I put my rose in. It took me a while to notice the painting which hung above the vase. It was a picture of a vase with a drop of water about to fall into it. The title of it was, 'Eternal Blessing.'

So does that mean I can put my rose as many times as I want and the water won't run out? Nice.

Anyway, now that I got my health back, I can keep going. I walked into the room on my right, not watching where I was going and I ended up tripping and falling flat on my face.

Wait, what did I trip on?

Holy crap, is that a person!? D:

He was lying face-down, so all I could see was a head of silver hair. Wait, where have I seen silver haired guy before? Oh yeah, he was one of the visitors at the gallery, the one that was checking out the 'Hanged Man' painting.

"H-hello?"

"...ugh..."

Uhh, okay?

I noticed he was gripping a key tightly in his hand. I took it and ran out of the room. Hopefully he won't be missing it. I keep running in the opposite direction, eventually finding blue rose petals scattered all over the floor. There was an empty space on the wall where a painting was supposed to be. All there was was a tag that said 'Lady in Blue.' Oh, fuck. I don't like where this is going...

I opened the door with the key I got from that silver haired guy. Inside the room was a stool and a bitch that looked exactly like the Lady in Red, but in a blue shirt this time. She was plucking the petals off a blue rose. Don't tell me that belongs to that guy.

The Lady in Blue seemed to notice me. She dropped the rose and started chasing after me. I ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"You can't do shit, bro, you can't do shit!" I taunted.

I heard a banging noise from the other room. Suddenly the Lady in Blue breaks through the window, clawing at the floor to get closer to me.

"ASDFHKLFGLKFKF SHE CAN DO SHIT!"

I ran back into the room and picked up the blue rose. It only had two or three petals left. I walked out of the room and immediately started running. I eventually lost her, much to my relief. I found the vase from earlier and put the blue rose in it, returning it to health. I went over to the boy who was still lying on the floor.

I poked him for a bit before he started to move.

"Huh? What's this? The pain is gone." He said.

"Uhh, excuse me?"

The boy looks up at me. Lilac eyes meeting mine. I held out the blue rose to him. "Is this yours?" I asked.

*After a bit of talking*

"So your situation is much like mine. It seems that if these roses lose their petals, were injured somehow. Thanks for getting it back for me and saving my life. By the way, what's your name? I'm Zero."

"It's Ikuto." I replied.

"Well, now, Ikuto, it's too dangerous to be in a place like this all alone. We'll find a way out together."

I nodded. "Yeah."

One of the paintings spit at Zero, causing him to fall backward and let out a scream, much to my amusement.

"Ah, I was just a bit startled, that's all." Zero said nervously.

Yep, I'm totally gonna like this guy.

We go east, to another room with a door, which was blocked by one of the Power Ranger suits (Headless statue, I'm gonna call them Power Ranger suits from now on)

"What the hell is this doing here?" Zero asked. I shrugged.

Zero pushed the Power Ranger suit out of the way. "Alright, now we can keep going."

The first thing we saw in the new room was a picture of a sad bride and groom and hands came out of the floor. Not taking note of those things, we keep going. We turn left and found a corridor with...eyeballs on the floor?

"Ewww..." I groaned.

"Ikuto, look." Zero said, pointing to one of the eyeballs which was pink and bloodshot. "That one has a congestion problem"

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically.

Zero doesn't say anything. "Well, there's nothing to do here. Let's go somewhere else."

We find another room with a bunch of stools everywhere. We move a few and found eyedrops. Seriously, who would have eyedrops in a place like this?

"Maybe we can put this on the eye with the congestion problem." I said, showing Zero the eyedrops.

We go back to the eyeballs and I put the eyedrops on the red eye. It healed up right away and it moved somewhere else and stared at the wall.

"Ikuto, the wallpaper is a slightly different color. Maybe there's something behind it."

We tear off the wallpaper which revealed a door to a secret room. In that room, we find a red glass ball.

"What the hell do we do with this?" I asked.

"I saw a painting of a snake earlier. It didn't have an eye, so maybe it goes in there." Zero explained.

We leave the room and found the snake painting Zero was talking about. I put the glass ball where the eye was supposed to go and a painting next to the snake fell off the wall. I picked it up and read what was written on the back.

'_Behind the big tree'_

"What the hell does that mean?" Zero asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but it may be important later."

We go down the corridor with the eyeballs and found another room. It was a maze with a bunch of Power Ranger suits walking around. Oh crap...  
We go through the maze and we find a note that said '_Check directly south from the red paint'. _We walked around the maze again and found a puddle of red paint on the floor. There was a switch on the wall, so I flicked it. There was a sound outside.

"Looks like we unlocked something." I said.

"We might wanna get out of here." Zero replied.

I turned around to see a few Power Ranger suits walking towards us.

"Oh fuck, run!" I yelled.

We ran through the maze and found the exit. We found a door that wasn't there before (or maybe we just never noticed it). There were a few sculptures in the room. One of them was of a tree. I saw something sparkling in the leaves. It was a silver ring.

"Now what to do with this?"

"Zero, remember that room earlier? With the sad bride and groom and the hands?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah."

We go back to that room with the hands. "Where do I put the ring?"

"You know when people get married, where does the ring usually go?" Zero asked.

"Left hand. Ring finger" I answered.

"There you go."

I put the ring on the sorrowful bride's left hand, on the ring finger. The bride in the painting threw a bouquet, which I caught.

"Hey, Ikuto, did you know that if you catch the bride's bouquet at a wedding, you'll get married soon?"

I blushed and looked at Zero, who also turned a bright shade of red.

"Forget what I said."

We looked around for a bit and found a painting of a creepy face.

"Ehehe, hehehe... Flowers... Flowers are nice... Give me that there flower and I'll let you through. Ehehehe... Eheheh...Your flower pretty please?" The painting said.

"What a creep." Zero commented.

"Tell me about it."

I thought about giving the painting my rose, but that's a VERY bad idea. "Do you want the bouquet?" I asked, holding out the bouquet.

"Ehehehe... Thanks. It smells niiice. Ehehe..." The painting giggled.

"This thing sounds like a retarded five year old." Zero said.

"Well, CHOW TIME~!" The painting said before it ate the bouquet. "Ah... That was good. Ehehe... Thank you. Thanks so much. As I promised, I'll let you through."

The painting turned into a door. "Just take this door~! Well, see ya! Ehehe~!"

We go through the door, going through a hall with creepy mannaquin heads, and found another room. We walked past a "Lady in Red" painting, which came to life and started chasing us. We lost her and found two doors. Both needed passwords to open. One of them said, "How many paintings of women are in this room?"

We counted fourteen, all of them are the "Lady in Red" or something similar.

"Does that bitch count?" Zero asked, pointing to the Lady in Red crawling around.

"Probably not."

We entered the password and heard a click. There was a table with a vase inside the room.

"Well, this room is pretty useless." I said.

"There is a vase. Maybe we could use it later." Zero pointed out.

We leave the room and looked at the next door.

"Ah, this needs a password too."

"Then let's go find it." I said.

We looked around and Zero found a familiar painting.

The Hanged Man.

"There's a number on his shirt." Zero said.

"Five, six, two, nine. That's the password."

We go back to the door and enter the password, but it wouldn't open.

"What the hell? I thought that was the password!" I yelled.

"Wait."

"What, Zero?"

"I have an idea." He said, as he went back to the Hanged Man painting.

He tilted his head. "Six...two...nine...five. That's the password."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's upside-down." Zero explained.

I banged my head against the wall. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, calm down. No one can figure that out at first glance."

We go back to the door and entered the password. The only thing we found in the room was a table. Damn, just as useless as the other room.

"Ikuto, try moving that table."

"Why?" I asked.

Zero shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt like it should be moved."

"Okay, which way?"

"Uhh, left."

I pushed the table to the left until I heard a click from the outside. We go outside to see what unlocked. Zero opens the door that was next to the Lady in Yellow painting. There was a mirror on the other side .

"Heheh, You're short." Zero snickered.

I glared at him and punched him lightly on the arm. "Shut up. I'm not that short."

I turned around to see a mannaquin head in the doorway.

"Was that there before?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't." Zero replied.

We look at the mirror again. This time, there was a mannaquin head peeking over Zero's shoulder. Zero fell over and screamed causing me to burst out laughing.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is that?!"

"It's just a mannaquin head. No need to hurt it." I chuckled.

"R-right. Come on, let's keep going."

We leave the room to see even more paintings come to life. A Lady in Green painting was guarding a key. Zero managed to lure her away and I picked up the key, but when I did, the Lady in Blue started chasing me. I used the key to unlock the door and we ran inside. There was a couch, a few bookshelves, and a painting of a girl with blond hair and purple eyes.

Wait. Blond hair? Purple eyes?

"Utau! What are you doing in a painting?!"

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" Zero asked,

"Th-that girl in the painting. That's my sister." I said.

"Really? What is she doing in a painting?"

"Exactly what I'm wondering."

"Anyway, we should try moving that bookshelf." Zero said.

"Which way?" I asked.

"To the right, so it's covering the window."

Zero and I pushed the bookshelf to the right, covering the window. Which was a good thing. Remember that run-in with the Lady in Blue earlier?

"Let's go. There's not much we can do here." Zero said.

Zero went back to the door to leave, but it was locked somehow. We heard a few banging noises. The Lady in Yellow came in through the hole in the wall, followed by the Lady in Red, Blue, and Green. They chased us around the room, hurting us a bit, until we escaped through the hole in the wall. We saw a lot of paintings crawling towards us.

"Zero, that door is open now, let's get out through there!"

We ran through the door which led to a room with paintings of creepy smiling faces crying blood. Luckly, the paintings stopped chasing us.

"Fucking hell..that should be...far enough...I think." Zero panted. "Haha, we sure showed them!"

I started to feel dizzy and fell to the ground, tired.

* * *

I found myself in a room, all alone. Zero was nowhere to be found. I heard a sound coming from the door behind me, so I opened the other door. In the next room, I heard sounds from the previous room, so I got to the next one. When I went into the next room, the Lady in Red, the mannaquin head, and the Power Ranger suit were surrounding me. They came closer and closer until...

"NO!" I screamed.

I sat up and noticed a black jacket covering me. Isn't this Zero's?

Zero walked over to me. "Good morning, Ikuto." He kneeled down beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"I had a nightmare." I replied.

"I see. You poor thing. I can't say I'm surprised, though. Being exposed to scary things. Sorry, I didn't notice earlier." Zero said.

I nodded.

"Ikuto, look in the pocket of that jacket. I have something."

I dug though the pockets, finding a piece of lemon flavored candy.

"You can have that. You can eat it if you want." Zero said.

"Thanks."

We talked for a bit before setting out again.

"Zero, that uniform. You go to Cross Acadamy?" I asked.

Zero nodded. "So you've heard of it."

"Yeah."

"Well, we came to the art museum for a field trip. I swear when we get back, I'm going to kill that stupid chairman for making me come here."

I laughed. "It's okay, my sister and her friend dragged me here too."

We leave the room and went down some stairs, leading us to a purple room. We find a maze made of ropes. We go in and the entrance was suddenly blocked.

"What the hell is this?!" Zero yelled.

"Zero, run." I said, looking at the Power Ranger suits that had started moving. We ran through the maze and found three buttons attached to the wall.

"Damn it, which one do I press?"

"Try the blue one." I said.

Zero pressed the blue button and the exit opened up. We escaped the maze and the exit closed behind us.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Hmm?"

"Ever heard of milk puzzles?" Zero asked, pointing the picture of a blank puzzle.

"I have. My friend, Amu tried to solve them one time. She couldn't figure it out and she flipped the table."

Zero laughed and we continued on.

* * *

**Me: Another chapter done. I had to rewatch Pewdiepie's walkthrough of Ib to write this. In the next chapter, the evil painting child comes in. **

**Care to drop a review?**


	3. Paintings, A New Friend, and Ero Novels

**Me: Hey, bros. Sorry I haven't been updating this. I kinda lost interest in the Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara fandoms and went to Hetalia a long fucking time ago. But due to popular demand, I decided to continue this, so yea...**

**Oh and Ib got and update recently. It now has a bonus area and two new endings. How awesome is that?**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, VAMPIRE KNIGHT, OR IB**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Paintings, A New Friend, and Ero Novels**

**Still Ikuto's POV**

We continued down the hall, finding two doors on the other side. One of them was locked, so we went through the other one. It was a small room with a cord hanging from the ceiling and a power ranger suit that was blocking the door on the other side.

"Fucking statues..." Zero muttered as he pushed it out of the way.

I felt the need to pull on the cord, so I did. We went through the door, which was now unblocked. It turns out it lead to the entrance to the purple room where we started. There was some paint on the wall that said, 'What was the name of the floor painting at the Guertena exhibit?'

"Ah, fuck. Did you see that big floor painting at the gallery, with the big fish? I can't remember the name. Something of the Deep?"

I remembered that big floor painting I dove into, which got me into this crazy world. "Abyss?" I asked.

"Yes! Abyss of the Deep! Let's remember that." Zero said.

We went back into the room we came from and exited the door on the other side. We looked at the door that was locked earlier. I looked at the panel that was on the door. "Looks like we need a password for it..."

"Abyss of the Deep." Zero said.

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound. We opened the door. All there was in the room was a painting on the wall and a few bookshelves. We looked at the books for a bit, hopefully to find a clue on how to get out of here. "The women here like playing Loves Me, Loves Me Not." Zero read aloud. I picked up a book and skimmed through it.

_XXX by the XXX. I XXX my finger over her beautiful XXX. With her XXX, she-_

I blushed and quickly dropped the book upon realization of what it was. "Ikuto, what's wrong?"

I pointed at the book a previously dropped. "It's porn..."

Zero picked up the book and leafed through the pages. "Whoa, who knew Guertena had a porn stash?" He said as he put the book back on the shelf. I shrugged and wandered off to look at the painting on the wall. 'Separation', the title read. "What an off-putting painting." Zero commented.

Suddenly the lights went out. "What the hell? I can't see anything. Ikuto are you here?"

"I'm here." I answered.

Zero sighed in relief. "Good."

"It's really dark in here." I said.

"No shit." Zero replied. "Ah, I forgot I had a lighter."

I hear a few clicks and the entire room was lit up. There were words written all over the room. 'Stop' 'Help' 'Don't kill me'

"What...the...fuck..." Zero sighed. "This isn't good for my mental health."

"Pfft. This isn't good for anyone's mental health." I replied.

"Good point. Let's get out of here."

I nodded. "Good idea." We left the room and walked down the hall we came in from. I noticed there were red footprints on the floor, leading to a hall that wasn't there before. I followed the footprints and suddenly bumped into something and fell down backwards.

"Oww..." A female voice groaned.

I quickly got up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I apoligized, helping the girl up. "Are you okay?"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Could you be one of the visitors from the galllery?" Zero asked.

"Yeah! I've been looking everywhere for people!" The girl said.

"What's your name?"

"Yuuki." The girl replied.

"I'm Zero." Zero pointed to me. "And this is Ikuto."

Yuuki smiled, big brown eyes sparking. "Hi, Ikuto."

"Hey."

"Would you like to join us? We're looking for a way out of here." Zero said.

Yuuki nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

We continue walking down the hall and found a vase at the end of it. My rose looked like it was missing a few petals, so I put it in the vase and watched the petals grow back.

"Hey, since Ikuto and I both have roses, Yuuki, do you have a rose too?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, a yellow one!"

"Okay, make sure to keep it safe and-"

"Woooowww~! Ikuto's rose is reeeeeddd~! My rose is yeeeelloow~!" Yuuki exclaimed. "I like yellow, but I like pink too! And blue!"

Zero sighed. "Learn to listen, will you?"

I laughed. We continue up north, where we find two doors. One of them was locked, so we went to the other one. That door lead to a room fillled with...bunnies? There were bunny ornaments on the shelves and there was a painting of a bunny titled 'Red Eyes'

Zero shuddered. "Ugh, this room, why must it be so unsetting?"

"Well, I think it's cute." Yuuki replied.

"How is any of this cute?"

Yuuki shrugged. "What do you think Ikuto?"

"Hmm not sure." I said.

"What do you mean not sure?" She asked, looking a bit hurt.

I shrugged and flipped through one of the books on the shelves.

'_If your spirit suffers to much, you will soon start to hallucinate. And in the end, you will be destroyed. And more worrying yet, is that you will not even be conscious of that fact.' _

"Okay don't know what that means." I said, putting the book back on its shelf.

"Can we get out of here, please? I feel like I'm being watched." Zero begged.

"Yeah, nothing useful here." I agreed.

We were about to leave the room when we heard a crashing sound. I turned around to see that one of the bunny ornaments had fallen off the shelf and broke. In the middle of broken shards, was a purple key. I grabbed the key and left the room with Zero and Yuuki. We passed by a painting called 'Flowers of Jealousy.' Suddenly something came out of the floor.

"Ikuto, watch out!"

I dodged out of the way as vines grew out of the floor. Zero was on one side of the vines while Yuuki and I were on the other.

"What the hell was that?" Zero said. "Are you two okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Zero examined the vines. "I guess I could cut these down...Wait, these vines are made of stone!"

"Great..." I groaned.

"Wait, Ikuto, you have a key don't you? Maybe it opens that door from earlier." Yuuki said.

"Are you two going to be okay by yourselves?" Zero asked.

"I think so, but I'd rather not split up." I replied.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Yuuki said, pulling me to the other room. I unlocked the door and we went inside. Nothing of note here just some art supplies and stuff.

Yuuki took out a pallete knife out from one of the boxes and presented it to me. "We can cut down the vines with this!"

I shook my head. "Yuuki, it's stone. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'll keep it, you know, just in case."

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off before turning back on again. There was a power ranger suit blocking the door we just came in through. We tried to push it out of the way, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well, might as well take that door over there." I said, pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

We go through that door, got through a series of hallways, before we reach a room that had a huge hole in the ground so we couldn't get to the other side.

"You know, I wonder how Zero's doing."

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"They sure are taking their time." I said, still waiting at the hall.

I looked at the ominous purple door that lead to that god-forsaken room. "Might as well check that room again, as much as I'd hate to go in there." I put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated for a moment, before being greeted by dolls. The dolls were blue with red eyes and had mouths stitched into creepy smiles. I looked at the painting of the disturbing doll titled. 'Red Eyes.'

I shivered."No matter how I look at it, this is NOT cute..."

I poked around the room for a bit before looking at one of the bookshelves. I pushed it out of the way, revealing a hole in the wall. Why didn't notice it before? Whatever. I crawled through the hole and ended up in a small room. There were cords hanging from the ceiling and a triangular hole was on the floor. Taking a guess I pulled the second cord on the right. Nothing happened. I shrugged and went to look at the door that was in the room. Locked. Can't say I'm surprised though.

"I hope those two are okay, especially Ikuto."

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched Yuuki stare down the hole in the floor as if she was trying to find a way across. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I was about to fall asleep until I heard a clicking sound. The painting of eyes on a green background lowered, creating a bridge across the hole.

"Hey Ikuto, look we can cross now!" Yuuki exclaimed happily.

I stared intently at the painting. "Is is okay to cross?"

The painting closed its eyes as if to say it was okay. I walked across the painting, which made a cute bouncing sound as I crossed. Yuuki walked across the painting several times, the bouncing noise repeating over and over again. "This is fun!" Oh god, I swear those eyes in the painting are looking up her skirt...

While she was doing that, I pushed the triangle-shaped block down the hole.

"Yuuki, can we keep going?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Ikuto."

We exited the room and walked down a long corridor. No evil hands popping out of the wall this time. Good.

"Ikuto, can I ask you something?" Yuuki asked, breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"Is Zero your brother?"

I shook my head. "We just met."

"Oh, so you have any siblings?"

"I do. A little sister." I answered.

"Is she nice?" Yuuki asked.

"She is sometimes. She's a bit of a tsundere around people other than me and she used to stalk me when we were younger."

Yuuki giggled. "Let's hope we can get out and see her again soon."

"Yeah."

"One more question. If only two of us could get out of here, what would you do?"

I thought about it for a bit. "That's a hard question. I guess I would surrender myself."

"What?" Yuuki exclaimed. "But you won't see your sister ever again!"

"I highly doubt it. I'm sure all three of us will get out." I replied.

We went through another door which lead to another gallery.

'Why did I drop that block in the first place?'

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I heard a loud noise from behind me. I turned around and saw a triangular block on the floor. I didn't know how that would help me, but then I remembered the triangle hole in the floor. I pushed the block into the hole and I heard a click. Must be the door. I opened the door and walked through a long hallway. I turned a corner and saw that creepy doll sitting on the floor. There were some words on the wall next to it.

"Hello there, Zero...I don't like being alone...Take me with you!"

"Haha. Nope!" I said as I continued walking. A few more steps and there was that goddamn doll again!

"Hey, why aren't you taking me?"

I kept on walking and turned another corner. Again with the doll! Either the doll is following me or I'm drunk and I need to go home. I prefer the second option.

"Why are you ignoring me? Do you hate me?"

'Won't this fucking doll leave me alone?!'

I keep going down the hall and the doll followed me again. "Hey, play with me! I know lots of fun things we can do..." A few more steps and it appears once again. "I've got lots of friends, too. I'll introduce you." A little further. "Be here forever..."

I ignore the doll and turn a corner to find a door with the doll sitting in front of it.

"How long are you going to follow me?" I asked the doll. "Enough of this! I'm busy here and I'm not going to be your buddy!"

I was thinking of kicking the doll out of the way, but I knew Ikuto wouldn't like that so I just gently moved it out of the way. I twisted the doorknob, but the door was locked. Then a message appeared on the wall next to the door.

'T.A.K.E. M.E'

Then I heard the door click and I opened the door. Another gallery, huh? That's nice.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

In the new gallery, we go into the first room we see. There were a few mannequin heads and a painting on the wall called, 'Lady Without Her Umbrella.'

We looked around the room for a bit. I found a key that looked strangely like a tree.

"Hey, Yuuki, I think we've seen all there is to see." I said.

Yuuki nodded and we left the room, but as I was doing so, I accidently knocked over a mannequin head and it shattered to pieces. "Oops..." It made a crack in the floor and there was this strange red gas coming out of it.

We check the other doors. Most of them were locked and one of them was blocked by red gas. One of the doors was locked. It showed a painting of a night sky. The question was, 'What is the title of this painting?" and it gave us three choices: 'Heavenly Thread','Worry', and 'Marvelous Night'

"Uhh, Marvelous Night makes more sense." I said. Then I heard the door unlock. Inside was a small library. I found a picture titled, 'Lone Keyhole.' I put the tree key in the hole. It fit, but nothing happened. I shrugged and left the room with Yuuki. We found a door that was unlocked. In that room, there was a huge hole on the floor and on the other side was a key on a small table. Everything in this room was black and white. I looked at Yuuki, her body was black and white and so was mine!

"What is this place? There's no color..." said Yuuki.

"Oh my god, it's literally 50 shades of grey in here!" I yelled.

"What's 50 shades of grey?" Yuuki asked.

I put my hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Good, you're still innocent."

* * *

**Me: Ah well, I'll just end it here for now...**

**An the person casted as Mary is no other than Yuuki Kuran! *applause* I was thinking of making Kaname Mary, but I just can't see him acting childish like Mary does in the original game...**

**So, uh, review?**


	4. Creepy Dolls and Yuuki's Secret

**Me: Hey guys, I just realized something. You all know that Zero has silvery-white hair, pale purple eyes, and is pale as fuck. Wouldn't that make him albino?  
Ikuto: Now that you mention it...  
Zero: *walks into room* Hey, guys, what's going on?  
Me+Ikuto: YOU'RE ALBINO!  
Zero: *not amused face* Took you long enough to figure that out...**

**Anywho, I DON'T own Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, or Ib**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Creepy Dolls and Yuuki's Secret  
**

**Zero's POV  
**

I walk into the first room I saw. The room was filled with red gas.

I coughed. "What is this?" I felt that it wasn't a good idea to stay in here so I left the room, but before I did I saw a red umbrella on the floor. I quickly picked it up and left. I checked the other doors most of them were locked, except two. Inside one of those rooms were seven pedestals and a note on the wall.

"Collect seven balls of paint then the room will be colored and your bridge will appear" it read.

"Balls of paint, huh? Wonder where those are."

Feeling that there was no other use for this room, I left. I looked around the gallery and found a yellow ball on the floor. I picked it up. "It's soft and it feels like I could break it." I said. "Could this be a ball of paint?"

Suddenly the ball of paint vanished. Gotta collect them all, I guess. Now what to do with the umbrella. Without really thinking, I walked up to every painting I saw in the room.

"Do you want an umbrella?" I asked

No reply.

I went to another painting. "Do YOU want an umbrella?'

Still no reply.

I sighed. "What do you want with an umbrella."

I remembered the other door that was unlocked. "Maybe in here" I said as I walked in. This room was another library. One part of it was blocked off by bookshelves.

"Rihanna, where's Rihanna when you need her?" I thought "Maybe the umbrella will help."

I suddenly saw a shadow looming over me. I looked up to see a giant doll peeking over the bookshelves. "

"What the fuck!? What are you doing?! What the- NO!" I screamed, leaving the room.

Next to the door the was a little disturbing doll.

"What did I tell you?!" I yelled at the doll.

It said. "Hey, what are you doing? I wanna-"

"I SAW YO MAMA!"

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

So we left the 50 shades of grey room. I didn't really know what to do, so I decided to admire the artwork.

Fun isn't it?

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I went back into that library, hoping the giant doll doesn't pop out again. I looked through the books, not really finding anything interesting. I flipped through a book called "Essentials of Color" and something fell out. It was a green ball of paint. I picked it up and it vanished. I went back out and looked around a bit. I found a picture of a fishing hook.

'Maybe...'

I hooked the end of the umbrella to the fishing hook. The umbrella and the fishing hook disappeared into the painting.

So many weird things going on...

* * *

**Ikuto's POV  
**

"Hey, Ikuto!" Yuuki called.

"Yeah?"

She pointed to a painting. "The fisherman caught something!"

I looked at the fisherman painting. He had caught an umbrella. He unhooked the umbrella and dropped it on the floor next to me.

"I know where to put this." I said, picking up the umbrella.

We went back to the room with the "Lady Without her Umbrella" painting. I gave the lady in the painting her umbrella. She opened it up and it stared raining in the room.

"What the hell? It's raining indoors!" I yelled. "This defies all logic!"

"Let's get out of here!" Yuuki cried, shielding herself from the rain.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

Looking around the gallery for a bit I found a clown painting.

"What year was I born?" it asked.

"Ah, I've read this somewhere before..." I said. "What year was it...1555?"

"C-o-r-r-e-c-t!"

Something fell out of the painting. It was a blue ball of paint. I picked it up, then it vanished just like the others. I went back into the room with the red gas. Might as well risk it. I found a purple ball of paint which vanished as soon as i picked it up. There was a vase in the room, so I put my rose in it, returning it to health. I saw a cord hanging from the ceiling. I walked over to it, the petals falling off my rose with every step I took. I pulled the cord and the red gas disappeared.

"Yes!"

I went back to the vase and put my rose in it again. Then I left the room. I passed the library room and heard a sound coming from it. I went in. The bookshelves that were previously blocking a section of the room were moved over, so that I can go in. In that section of the room, I found a pink ball of paint. There was a picture of an ear on the wall and a bookshelf. I picked up a book called "Collected Works of Guertena"

"Let's check the Y page..." I said.

I flipped to that page and read it.

"Yuuki: One of Guertena's last pieces. Though the girl appears lifelike, naturally she is not based on a real person." I read. I flipped the page that had the picture of the painting. The girl in the painting had long brown hair and huge brown eyes and she was wearing a white blouse with a black miniskirt. Wait a second...

"Yuuki!? She's not real?" I gasped. "She's with Ikuto right now!"

I put the book back on the shelf and quickly left the room. Before I opened the door, some words appeared on it.

"I heard Yuuki's secret~"

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Yuuki?"

"I'm Yuuki. I am Yuuki." she giggled. "I'm Yuuuuuki, I'm Yuuukiiii. I'M YUUKI!" She giggled and ran away.

"Wait!" I followed her into the corridor where we entered this gallery from.

"In my way...in my way...IN MY WAY!" Yuuki shrieked, stabbing a mannequin head repeatedly with her palette knife.

'The hell? This bitch is crazy!' I thought. I ran back into the gallery, unaware that she was following me.

"Where are you going, Ikuto?" Yuuki asked, looking hurt. "Don't leave me."

Great. I'm stuck with a crazy, palette knife wielding psycopath.

Zero, please help me...

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I went to the last door that I haven't unlocked. There was a doll sitting next to it.

"I picked up something good. I'm making it my treasure~" It said.

I noticed that the doll's stomach was a bit big. I picked it (as much as I didn't want to even touch it) and tore its stomach open, a red ball of paint fell out. The doll made a sqeaking noise and went into the room. It's unlocked now?

I went into the room. In this room were dolls. Dolls everywhere! There was a white ball of paint on the floor in front of the empty canvas on the wall. I quickly grabbed it and went to leave the room, only to find that the door was locked.

Shit.

Words appeared on the door.

"Let's have another treasure hunt. Who has the key?"

Shit. Shit. _Shit..._

I turned around to see a giant doll slowly rising out of the canvas. I ran around the room, tearing up the dolls to find the key, though none of them had it.

I suddenly felt something grab me.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched Yuuki walk around the gallery, making sure she doesn't do anything. I eventually got bored though, so I went back to the 50 shades of grey room, only to find that it has color now. There was a rainbow bridge over the gap on the floor. I crossed it and took the key from the table on the other side. I left the room and unlocked the last door. There were a flight of stairs in this room. I heard the door open.

"Ikuto, don't leave me." Yuuki said.

We went down the stairs, which lead to a purple gallery. I heard a voice coming from nearby.

"...that...so?...heehee..."

Zero?

"...Ahahaha...oh, sure. Sometimes...yeah, yeah..."

"I hear someone talking." Yuuki said.

"Don't see that everyday, right? I just ran out you see..."

I went to the room where the voice was coming from. "Oh, I really love it. It takes a while, for sure..."

"The fuck?" I opened the door. Zero was sitting in a room full of bunnies and talking to them. Kinda gay.

"Hoho! You're quite entertaining, you know that?" Zero laughed. "I feel like I could talk to you about my every worry. Ahahaha!"

"Is he talking to himself?" Yuuki asked.

I walked up to Zero. His eyes looked kinda...blank. Yep, he's out of it. "Huh! Never heard that before. Could you give me the details? No no, I won't tell anyone, you're secret's safe with me." Zero said.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Zerooooo, are you mentally okay?"

Zero gasped. "Whaa? I don't believe it! Really? Are you for real?"

Nope, he is not mentally okay...

"Cause that's digusting! Who'd do that do a girl?" he continued. "If I saw that happening, I'd tell them off for sure!"

"Is this really Zero? Something's wrong with him." Yuuki said. "Maybe it's a fake? The real Zero wouldn't be in here, right?"

"Wait, I know how to fix this." I looked at Zero. "Zero, get your shit together!"

A fucking backhand to the left eye. Shatata!

Zero blinked a few times after I slapped him, he still seemed to be out of it. "Zero!" I called.

"Hmm? Ikuto?"

"No way, he's back!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Ikuto? Yuuki? What are you two doing here?" Zero asked. "What's going on?"

"Zero..." I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Whoa! I-ikuto?"

"Dammit, I was so worried!" I cried.

Zero chuckled. "Sorry about that."

* * *

"Well, I'd like to say we need to keep going, but my memory is a bit messy, so I can't remember what I was doing." Zero said.

"Well, you really don't need to remember, right?" Yuuki asked. "At least we're back together!"

"That's true, but I feel like I'm forgetting something important."

"Anyway, let's go! We found some stairs."

We went back up the stairs. Yuuki dropped her rose on the floor.

"Yuuki, you dropped your rose." I bent down to pick it up, but Yuuki pointed her palette knife at me.

"Don't touch it!" She screamed.

"Yuuki, what are you...?"

"Don't touch MY ROSE!" She ran towards me with her pallete knife. Zero jumped in front of me and punched her, knocking her out.

"Ikuto, I remember now. Yuuki...she isn't human." he explained. "She's one of Guertena's works, like those painting women that came after us. You may feel sorry for her, but it's too dangerous to stay with her."

I nodded. "She was starting to freak me out anyway."

We went back into the brown gallery. The red gas that blocked one of the doors was gone. We went to that room which had a flight of stairs and a power ranger suit blocking them. We pushed the statue out of the way and went down the stairs. At the bottom was a path drawn with pink crayon. We followed the path. On the wall there was arrow pointing ahead with the word,

_Sketchbook_

* * *

**Me: And I'll end it here. We're almost done with the story. Just two more chapters and alternate ending and an epilogue.**

**So drop a review?**


	5. Sketchbook

**Me: I Don't own Shugo Chara, Vampire Knight, or Ib. I also can't think of some funny dialogue today. My creativity is dwindling.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Sketchbook**

**Ikuto's POV  
**

We followed the pink crayon trail to find an entire town drawn in crayon.

"Well, this is a significant change in atmosphere." Zero said. "I feel like we're close to the exit, so let's keep going."

I nodded. We went into the first house we see. Nothing of note here, so we left. The next house was locked. We go up to the next house. It was also locked but there were words on the door.

'_Read the note on the pink house to open this door._'

We look around for a while until we finally found the pink house. We read the note on the door.

'_The pink key is always in the toy box._'

"The toy box, huh? Let's look for it." Zero said.

We go back to the house that was previously locked. This time, the door opened. Looks like a normal house, except it looked like a five year old's crayon drawing. We go into another room where we found a bucket (drawn in crayon of course). I had a feeling I would need it, so I grabbed it. I went to get out of the house until I heard the door open. Zero grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the wall.

"Zero? Ikuto? Where are you?" I heard Yuuki's voice call out. "Zeeerrrooo? Ikuuutoo? Wheeere are yoooou?"

I heard the door open then close. I peeked from behind the wall. No Yuuki.

"Shit, she's after us..." Zero whispered.

We left the house and continued exploring the crayon world. I eventually found a pond and remembered that I had a bucket, so I filled it with water. It was kinda weird that the water was drawn with crayon (like everything else) but it felt like real water.

"Hey, Zero, do you know of anything that needs water?" I asked. "I don't wanna be carrying this for too long."

Zero thought for a bit. "I remember seeing a tulip bud that hasn't bloomed yet. Maybe that needs water."

Zero leads me to the tulip bud, which was near the first house we saw. I dumped the water on it and the tulip bloomed instantly. Inside it was a key.

"I think I know where this goes." I said, picking up the key.

We go to the other house that was locked (turns out that it was a gallery) and I unlocked the door. Despite it being a gallery, there wasn't much in there. Except for the drawings on the wall. It took me a while to figure out that the crude crayon drawings were supposed to be Zero and I, smiling happily while holding our roses. I found a box in there as well.

"Pandora's Box, huh?" I said

"Should we open it?" Zero asked.

I shrugged and opened the box anyway. A bunch of symbols flew out and disappeared. All that was left in the box was a mirror, which I ended up taking. We left the gallery and kept going. One of the houses I found had the door frozen over. Then I noticed the fake sun above it. Wait a second...

I put the mirror in the fake sunlight, which reflected it and melted the ice on the door.

"Not to shabby. Nice going Ikuto." Zero commented.

"Thanks."

We were feeling a bit tired, so we took a break by talking under the fake sunlight.

"Hey, Ikuto, have you ever heard of macaroons?" Zero asked. "They're these pastries that look like hamburgers and they're really good! Maybe if we get out of here, we could go get some together. No, we WILL get out! That's a promise!"

I nodded. "Okay!"

"Now, should we keep going?"

We go into the house nearby. There were switches on the floor and a bunch of symbols drawn on the wall.

"Wait, weren't these the symbols that flew out of Pandora's box earlier?" I asked.

Zero nodded. "And if I remember correctly, these symbols were scattered all around the crayon town, so I'm guessing the symbols on the wall tell us the order of the switches we're supposed to press based on where we find them."

"Okay, I'll press the switches and you tell me which ones to press." I said.

"Top-middle, middle-left, top-right, top-left, bottom-right, bottom-middle, bottom-left."

"Got it." I pressed all the switches in the order Zero told me, and a key appeared in the middle of the room. I grabbed it and left the room.

"There's only one house we hadn't checked yet." I said. "Maybe this key goes to that house."

We go to the house next-door. Sure enough, the key unlocked it. Inside was a huge box.

"Whoa, is this the toy box?" Zero asked. "I can't see anything in there."

"Wanna see?"

Next thing I knew, I was pushed into the toy box.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. It took a while for my vision to re-focus and look at my surroundings. I was in a huge room with crayon doodle everywhere. There were also broken toys, mannaquin heads, creepy blue dolls, and power ranger suits. I checked my pockets. I don't have my rose. Well, shit.

I looked around the room for a bit and finally found my rose lying in the corner of the room. The fall seemed to have knocked down a lot of petals, leaving me with only one petal. Shit.

Okay, next priority, finding Zero. It wasn't that hard, since his silver hair sticks out like a sore tumb. He was lying face down on the floor, just like the first time I found him. I poked him a few times and he began to move.

"Hmm, Ikuto?"

I smiled. "Rise and shine, Snowcap."

Zero stood up and scanned his surroundings. "Looks like Yuuki pushed us down here." he said. "Are you alright?"

"A little bit sore here and there, but I'll be able to walk it off." I replied.

"Anyway, let's find a key and get out!"

We looked around the toybox, carefully watching the other stuff in the room, just in case they start to move and decide to attack. I passed by a drawing of a pink cat, where I found a pink key. I picked it up, then the room suddenly felt cold and dark.

"Ikuto, we might wanna run."

I looked around the room. The artwork started to move. Zero grabbed my hand and made a run for it. We went up the flight of stairs, ran through a corridor, and up another flight of stairs, which led to the room we were in before we got pushed into the toy box. Except it looked different. This time where were large crayon vines blocking a flight of stairs.

"Were these here before?" Zero asked, inspecting the vines. "They're blocking the way."

"You could burn them, you know."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot I had a lighter." Zero took the lighter out of his pocket and lit the vines on fire. "There we go. Now we can proceed."

We go up the stairs, which led to a different room.

"Hey, Ikuto, see that painting over there?" Zero asked, pointing to the broken painting on the other side of the room. "I think that's Yuuki's painting, let's check it out."

We were about to approach the paint for a closer look.

Then I heard footsteps.

* * *

**Me: Not a very long chapter today. That's because we're almost to the ending! *celebrate***

**Review, please?**


	6. Promise of Reunion

**Me: Here we are, bros! the last chapter of Rose Petals  
Zero: Boohoo, I'm going to cry *ish being sarcastic*  
Me: *slaps* Don't make me go ghetto on you.  
Zero: Owwww, you just did!  
Me: Anyway, this may be the last chapter of the story, but I'm also writing an alternate ending and an epilogue, so stay tuned, my bros. ;)**

**I don't own Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, or Ib. If I did, Zeruto would be canon and Ib would have and ending where Ib, Garry, and Mary all get out. Kouri, why must you be cruel to make me choose between Garry or Mary? I love them both ; U ; Even though Mary's a psycho and tried to kill Garry...**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Promise of Reunion**

**Ikuto's POV**

_We were about to approach the painting for a closer look._

_Then I heard footsteps._

We turned around to see that the footsteps belonged to Yuuki. She was panting heavily with her palette knife in hand.

"Zero...Ikuto. You're both okay?" she said. Her expression changes from shock to anger. "How did you get into this room?!"

I panicked. "We were just-"

"Leave now." Yuuki commanded. "Leave now, now, NOW!" She charged at us with her palette knife. I ran to the other side of the room where the painting was. Zero was behind me, trying to stop Yuuki. Yuuki lunged foward to try and stab Zero, but Zero stopped her by grabbing the blade of the knife.

He quickly grabbed his lighter and threw it at me. "Ikuto, burn the painting!"

I quickly fiddled with the lighter, trying to get it to light. I quickly glanced back to see Yuuki running towards me. "Come on, light!"

The lighter finally produced some flames and I lit up the corner of the painting. The flames quickly spread to the rest of the painting. Yuuki took a few steps back as the flames engulfed her as well. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed, before turning into nothing but a pile of ashes.

"I gotta say." Zero panted. "Girls sure are scary." He looked up at me. "Are you okay? The glass shattered after all."

"I'm fine. But what about your hand?" I asked.

Zero brought his hand up to inspect the cut on it. "You're right, I cut it. Must be from stopping Yuuki's palette knife."

I remembered I had a hankerchief and took it out of my pocket. "Zero, give me your hand." I wrapped the hankerchief around the wound.

"Nice hankerchief." Zero laughed. "It's got cats on it. How cute."

I blushed. "Shut up."

"Anyway, thanks Ikuto."

We poked around the room for a bit. Just a few dolls and books. I picked up one of them and read the title.

'_How to make friends_'

"Ikuto, look at this." Zero called. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see the book he was reading. "This is...Yuuki's diary."

'_I like the visitors coming over to live with me. But I want to get out of here and live outside, but unless I take the place of someone from outside, it seems I can't do that. Won't somebody come soon? Won't somebody come soon?_'

I felt a small pang of guilt when I read that. Yuuki wasn't all that bad. Just lonely. Maybe, she didn't mean to kill either of us, but she was desperate.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." I said.

Zero sighed. "I didn't know she felt like that. Sorry, Yuuki."

"Well, we're not going to stay here and cry about it. Let's go"

We go back down the stairs and left the house, back to the crayon town. We went to the pink house and unlocked the door. Inside were a flight of stairs. A really long flight of stairs.

"It's dark. Be careful, Ikuto." Zero warned.

We go down the stairs, which lead to a corridor. We go through the corridor and end up in a familiar place. I recognised the reception desk from the art museum. We went to the second level, where the Fabriated World painting was.

'_Fabricated World. Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?_' The name plate read.

"Hey, isn't that the former gallery?" Zero asked, pointing to the painting. "Does that mean if we jump into it, we'll be back at the gallery? But how are we going to jump into a painting?"

Suddenly, the frame around the painting disappears. "Ikuto, the frame! Now might be our chance!" Zero jumps into the painting. "Yes, I'm in! Come on, Ikuto."

I was about to jump in until I heard someone call me. "Ikuto!"

I turned around to see Utau. "Utau? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Come on, Amu's waiting!" Utau said.

I felt like something was off about Utau, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Ikuto, what are you doing? Come on!" Zero yelled, holding his hand out.

"Ikuto, listen to your sister. Don't go follow strangers." Utau said. She began to cry. "You don't want to see me or Amu ever again?"

"Ikuto, I'll pull you over!"

"Come with me, Ikuto."

"Grab my hand!"

"Zero!" I cried, grabbing his hand.

Zero smiled. "All right!"

He pulled me into the painting.

* * *

Huh? What was I doing before? What the hell happened?

I shrugged and went to look the artwork for the millionth fucking time. I saw Utau and Amu actually being excited about the artwork. I decided to leave them to have their fun.

I went up to the rose sculpture. There was a silver-haired boy in a Cross Acadamy uniform already there. He seemed to have noticed me staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What's this sculpture?"

"It's a rose sculpture, I guess." the boy replied.

No shit.

"Whenever I see this sculpture, I feel sorrowful. I wonder why?" he continued. "Sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ikuto."

We both froze in shock. How did he know my name?

"Wait, what? Who's Ikuto?"

"That's me." I said.

"What? Your name's really Ikuto?" The boy asked. "That's weird, I don't know you at all. It just came out, how odd."

"I know." I agreed.

"But actually, have we met somewhere?" he shook his head. "Look at me, ask you all these weird things."

He put his hands in his pockets and left, but he hesitated for a bit. He took a hankerchief out of his pocket. "Hmm? A hankerchief? When did I get this?"

I checked my pockets. No hankerchief. "I think that's mine."

"Really? But why is it in my pocket? Plus there's blood on it." He froze. "I was wounded...on the hand...and a boy...a boy gave me his hankerchief. Yes! This hankerchief was from him. From Ikuto! Ikuto, I remember now! We were together back there. Chased by strange statues and Yuuki too. How could I forget? It was so important. Ikuto, do you remember?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Remember that weird-ass gallery? With the painting ladies and the eyes on the floor and I gave you a piece of candy when you fainted!"

I check my pockets. There was a lemon flavored candy.

_"You can have that. You can eat it if you want."_

"Zero!" I cried, loud enough for everyone in the museum to hear. I ran up to hug him "I remember now!"

"Really? Thank god!" Zero said. "It's hard to believe all that happened, even now. There's so much I want to talk about, but I gotta get going."

"Oh..."

"Ikuto, can I keep this hankerchief for a while longer?" Zero asked. "I can't return it as it is right now. I'll clean it and give it back."

I nodded. "Sure, because..."

**_We'll see each other again!_**

**END: Promise of Reunion**

* * *

**Me: Yay, a happy ending! *claps* You got two chapters today, bros, so be happy.  
Yuuki: But why do you have to kill me off?  
Me: Sorry, but it was part of the game :C Will this make you feel better? *gives a parfait*  
Yuuki: Yes! :D *omnomnom***

**Guys, this ain't the ending! Imma say this again, I'm writing an alternate ending (a sad one, so prepare your tissues) and an epilogue.**

**Review, anyone?**


	7. Alternate Ending: Forgotten Portrait

**Me: Okay, guys this is the sad ending so prepare to cry buckets. But don't worry, it has nothing to do with the main story. I just wanted to do this for funsies**

**I DON'T own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara or Ib, got it? Okay, good**

* * *

**Alternate Ending: Forgotten Portrait**

**Ikuto's POV**

_**In the toy box...**_

I woke up with a pounding headache. It took a while for my vision to re-focus and look at my surroundings. I was in a huge room with crayon doodles everywhere. There were also broken toys, mannaquin heads, creepy blue dolls, and power ranger suits. I checked my pockets. I don't have my rose. Well, shit.

I was able to find Zero, though. His silver hair sticks out like a sore thumb. I poked him a few times and he began to move.

"Hmm? Ikuto?" He groaned.

I smiled. "Rise and shine, Snowcap."

Zero sat up and scanned his surroundings. "Looks like Yuuki pushed us down here." He turned to me. "Are you alright, Ikuto?"

"A little sore here and there, but I'll be able to walk it off." I replied. "By the way, I lost my rose."

"What!? Well we gotta find it before something happens to it."

We looked around the toy box. My rose was no where to be seen, but I did find a pink key.

"Oh, what's this? A present for me?"

We turned around to see Yuuki with a creepy blue doll holding a red rose. Yuuki takes it. "Thank you."

"Hey, Yuuki!" I called.

"Oh, Ikuto." She said oh-so-innocently. "This is your rose?"

"Yes. Give it back!"

"Well...hmm...Wanna trade Zero's rose?" Yuuki giggled.

"What?"

"I like red and all, but I love blue even moooore~" She said. Yuuki pointed to the creepy doll next to her. "See? This doll is blue too! Isn't it cute?"

Hell no.

I looked up at Zero. I could sense the fear in his eyes and some other emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

"So wanna trade?" Yuuki asked.

I tugged on Zero's jacket for comfort. "Zero..."

Zero smiled at me and pat my head. "Don't worry...I'll be fine. Just leave it to me." His expression changes as he turns to Yuuki. "Understood. Ikuto's rose for mine."

He takes the blue rose out of his pocket and gives it to Yuuki, who gave Zero my red rose in return. "Yay! Pretty, pretty flower~" Yuuki giggled, running away.

Zero walks over to me and gives me my rose. "Be careful with it."

I hung my head. "Sorry..."

"Why are you apoligizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Zero said. "As for my rose, we can chase Yuuki and get it back."

I nodded. I wonder, how can he act like nothing happened?

The room suddenly felt cold and dark. I looked around the room. The artwork started to move. Zero grabbed my hand and made a run for it. We went up the flight of stairs, which led to a corridor. I noticed blue petals were on the ground.

'_Loves me not..._'

'_Loves me...'_

I turned to Zero who was lagging behind. He was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. "Umm, sorry, Ikuto...but could you go ahead?"

'_Loves me not..._'

Zero let out a cry of pain and clutched his chest tightly. "I'm sorry...I really don't know what to say...Ah! I don't...want to lie to you...but I don't...want to tell you the truth either...So if you need help...I'll come running."

I nodded and went ahead. 'Don't worry, I'll get your rose back'

I ran up a flight of stairs, which lead to the room we were in before Yuuki pushed us into the toy box. Yuuki was there, plucking the petals off of Zero's rose one by one. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Loves me not." She said, plucking off the last petal. she drops the stem. "Loves me!" She giggled and left the room.

I walked over to the mess of blue petals and just stared at what was left of Zero's rose.

This can't be happening.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

I went back down the stairs to check on Zero. He was sitting against the wall, eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

"Zero?" I reached out a hand to touch him. He felt cold. "Zero, please, don't die on me. We promised we'd get out together, so please wake up." I begged, on the verge of crying. But I knew in the back of my head, Zero was never going to wake up.

He was dead.

"ZERO!" I cried, hugging his body tightly. I just stayed like that for god knows how long. After a while, I finally managed to stop my tears. "That bitch, I'll fucking kill her!"

I noticed that Zero had a lighter in his hand. I picked it up, but realized I was carrying too many things. I took out the candy Zero gave me and popped it in my mouth. It tasted sour (it's lemon what do you expect) and it had a bitter aftertaste, but it wasn't sweet, despite the fact that it was candy. I took the lighter and went back upstairs. The room looked different. The toy box was gone. It was replaced with a flight of stairs blocked by vines. I used the lighter to burn the vines, allowing me to go upstairs.

Upstairs was a room with a broken painting on the wall. I was about to approach the painting for a closer look, until I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Yuuki, palette knife in hand.

"Ikuto?" she said. "How did you get into this room?" Her expression changes from shock to anger. "Leave now. Now. Now. NOW!"

I ran up to the painting and held up the lighter next to it.

Yuuki's expression changes again. Fear. "Ikuto, please stop."

I glared at her. "Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should light this painting up right now."

"What would Zero think?"

"Don't you dare use Zero like that! You were the one that killed him! It's all your fault!" I screamed, not hesitating to set the painting on fire.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yuuki shrieked, as the flames engulfed her and turned her into nothing but ashes.

I just stood there, completely shocked. Not because I just burned Yuuki to death. I would never forgive her for Zero's death, so I felt like she deserved it. I guess I'm going to have to get out of here without Zero, but there was something I would like to do first.

I looked around the room and found just what I needed. Paper and a few crayons. I went back to Zero and began drawing roses on the wall and floor around him with the blue crayon. They probably looked like blue blobs to someone else, but hey, I'm not the best artist, cut me some slack. When I was satisfied with what I drew, I drew a blue rose on the paper and placed it in Zero's hands.

"Rest in peace, Zero"

I went back upstairs and left the house. I unlocked the door to the pink house and went down a very long flight of stairs. At the bottom, there was a corridor that led to a very familiar place. It looked exactly like the art museum, but everything was black. I went up to the second floor, where the Fabricated World painting was.

I read the name plate. '_Fabricated World. Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?_'

The painting looked an awful lot like the gallery in the real world. So I guess if I jump in I would go back there. But how am I going to jump in a painting?

Suddenly the frame disappears. Yes! Now's my chance. I was about to jump in until...

"Ikuto!"

I turned around to see Zero, alive and well. But something felt off about him.

"I think I found an exit, but it's not here." Zero said. "Come with me."

"No, you're not Zero."

The Zero clone's eye's turned red and he ran to grab me, but I jumped into the painting before he could.

* * *

Huh? What was I doing before? What the hell happened?

I shrugged and went to look the artwork for the millionth fucking time. I saw Utau and Amu actually being excited about the artwork. I decided to leave them to have their fun.

I went up to a painting that I was sure wasn't there before. It was a portrait of a sliver-haired man, sleeping peacefully in a bed of blue roses. In his hands was a blue rose. I looked at the name plate.

'_Forgotten Portrait._'

I felt my eyes begin to water. I didn't know why though.

"Ikuto!" I heard Utau call.

"You seem to really like this painting." Amu commented.

"Hey, look, Ikuto's crying." Ran pointed out.

"What's wrong, I wonder?" Su asked.

I wiped up the tears from my eyes. "Nothing, it's just that when I look at this painting, I feel like crying."

"It really is pretty though, I wonder why it's called the Forgotten Portrait." Amu said. "I wonder if this person was real."

"Amu, Guertena never painted any real people." Miki replied.

"It doesn't matter. Can we go now?"

"Okay, Let's go for taiyaki! My treat!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" her charas cheered.

I looked at the painting one last time and left.

**END: Forgotten Portrait**

* * *

**Me: *Hands all of you tissues* Think about this, it's said in the game the Guertena never painted any real people, so if you get the forgotten portrait ending, Garry becomes an imaginary person, he never existed. Since Zero is Garry here, he becomes imaginary and never existed. Let that sink in for a bit. *hand you all more tissues.***

**Review?**


	8. Epilogue: Promise Kept

**Me: Oh my god, this is the first multi-chapter story I've actually finished...  
Zero: Yeah, cool story, bro.  
Me: *slaps***

**I don't own Shu-you know what? screw this! I Don't own shit!**

**TO THE HETALIA FANS OUT THERE: I have a poll up on my profile asking what Hetalia fanfic I should write after this one, so please vote!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Promise Kept**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, hurry up! You're gonna be late for work!" Utau yelled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" I grabbed my violin case and took off. Yeah, I bet you guys were surprised that I had a job. Well, I kinda was forced into it, because Utau wouldn't stop nagging me about it. Where do I work, you might ask? At a cafe. Not as a waiter or anything. The manager pays me to perform there to attract customers, which turned out to be a pretty good marketing tactic if you ask me.

*Timeskip*

"Now, where did I put that damn music sheet?" I muttered, looking through my bag. After a while I finally found the music sheet and put it on the stand beside me, flipping to the song I wanted to play. I took out my violin and began playing. I lost myself in the music, not paying attention to the world around me. I heard the claps of the audience after I was done. My eyes went to the door. There was someone with silver hair leaving the cafe.

"Yamada-san, I'll be gone for a bit." I said.

"Eh? That's fine, but what for?" Mrs. Yamada, the cafe manager asked.

I didn't answer her question as I ran out the door. I looked around for a bit until I finally found a head of silver hair. I ran after it and folllowed it to a nearby bookstore.

"Zero!" I yelled.

The man turns around, confused. "Sorry but, I'm not Zero."

"Eh? But you look exactly like him." I said.

The door of the bookstore opened. "Ichiru, where have you been?!"

The Zero look-alike laughed. "Sorry. By the way, Zero, this blue-haired guy was looking for you."

"Ikuto?"

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why is there two of you?"

"I see you've met my twin brother." Zero said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"

Zero laughed. "Sorry."

"Zero, who is this guy, if you don't mind me asking?" Ichiru asked.

"This is Ikuto. We met at the art museum." Zero answered.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ikuto." Ichiru said. "Well, I gotta get going, but I still need to run some errands for the headmaster."

"So how have you been, Ikuto?" Zero asked.

I shrugged. "Same old, same old. You?"

"Nothing much." Zero replied. "But I still can't get the art gallery out of my head. It's hard to believe that all that happened, but at the same time, I feel like it really happened, you know?"

"I know what you mean."

Zero laughed. "Sorry, I must be boring you with this."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

"Ikuto, are you free tomorrow?" Zero asked.

"Depends, why?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with me tomorrow. Just to catch up on stuff." Zero said.

I nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Ikuto-kun." Mrs. Yamada said. "Have a date or something?"

I blushed. "Well...I guess you can say that."

Mrs. Yamada giggled. "Well, in that case. I'll let you off work early today."

"Thanks."

*le timeskip*

"I hope I'm not late..." I said, running to the park where I was supposed to meet Zero.

After looking around the park for what seemed like hours, I still couldn't find Zero. "Shit. Either he's late or I'm late and he got tired of waiting."

"Ikuto!"

I turned around to see Zero running towards me. "Sorry I'm late." he said.

"No, it's fine."

"Anyway, I have to go to the art store real quick, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but why do you need to go the the art store?" I asked.

Zero winked. "You'll see."

*another timeskip :D*

We walked out of the art store with bags containing paint, brushes, a canvas, and an easel. "What's all this stuff for?" I asked.

"Just wait a little bit. I'll tell you." Zero replied.

We went back to the park and walked through the forest nearby. On the other side was a huge meadow with patches of colorful flowers growing here and there. I could see the sun peeking over the hills.

"Whoa." I gasped.

Zero set up the easel and put the canvas on it. "You up for some painting?"

"Since when were you interested in art?" I asked.

"I'm not. I just want to give it a try." Zero said. "Want to help me? I already have something in mind."

I nodded. "Okay."

*another timeskip*

"You know, for someone who's not interested in art, you're pretty good at this." I said, looking at the finished painting.

"Hehe, you're not so bad yourself."

We took a few moments to admire the painting. It was of a brown haired girl, smiling happily in a patch of yellow roses. Can you guess who the girl is?

Did you say Yuuki? Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Yeah, I know you're probably wondering why we painted her after she tried to kill us back in that crazy world, but she was just lonely and wanted some friends. Despite all the things she did to us, she will always have a place in my heart. I bet it's the same for Zero, too. We burned down her painting, so this is the least we can do to remember her.

"Ikuto."

I turned to Zero, who was holding a blue hankerchief with cats on it. "I promised to give this back to you, didn't I?"

"Thanks." I said, taking the hankerchief and putting it in my pocket.

"I also promised macaroons, didn't I?" Zero took out a small white box from seeming nowhere. I opened to box to see a bunch of cookie sandwiches in many different colors. "Wow, these look really good." I said. I hadn't eaten anything all day, so I was practically drooling over the macaroons. I took one and popped it in my mouth.

"How is it?" Zero asked.

"It's really good!"

Zero laughed. "I'm glad."

I suddenly felt a pair of soft lips press gently against mine. I felt my face begin to heat up, but the inital shock subsided and I returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You don't like it?"

I shook my head. "I actually kinda did."

Zero held up a red rose in front of me. "I know this is kinda sudden, but Ikuto, will you be my boyfriend?"

I took the rose from him and threw my arms around him. "Yes!"

Zero leaned in for another kiss, which I gladly returned. We stopped for a bit to look back at the painting. This time, Yuuki was holding two roses. One red and one blue. They were tied together by a yellow ribbon. At the bottom of the painting, something was sloppily written in paint.

'_Ikuto, Zero. Thank you._'

* * *

**Me: Yes! My first multi-chapter story that I actually completed.**

**Anyway, the epilogue was roughly based on this video: /watch?v=DdZ9OG8dN5U**

**Oh my gosh, Ib and Garry look so cute! OuO  
I totally ship them!**

**Review?**


End file.
